


The Crane

by fukindork



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, It's an acid trip of a story man, Other, beastiality, good luck, just dumb stuff, maybe???, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukindork/pseuds/fukindork
Summary: You'll hate it I promise.





	The Crane

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

I'm sitting in a boat with my boyfriend. He and I are on a date on a small lake where there is a section surrounded by willow trees.

My boyfriend stops rowing the boat and I look around in awe, the lights, everything is so beautiful. Until I notice the bird. Oh the largest bird I've ever seen.

It's a crane, gracefully standing near the shore. I stare at it in awe, I realize now that nothing in comparison to this bird is beautiful anymore.

The crane notices me and slowly steps over, I reach out my hand just as slowly to touch it. It pokes my finger with it's beak gracefully, looking into my eyes.

It then grew arms, big, strong, muscular arms, it's totally ripped. I have completely fallen in love with this bird by now. The crane picks me up and cradles me close. Then it flies into the air with it's wings and takes me to a far off place. We get married and I never see another human. I don't need to. I have my crane husband.

I then realize that I am no longer a human wife, but I am also not a bird wife, I'm more in between.

In the middle.

I am a midwife.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you. Read it.


End file.
